Lost Hopes, Forgotten Dreams
by The Cat Who Ate an Apple
Summary: Leafkit just wants to be a medicine cat. Why won't Crowstar allow it? Join Leafkit as she journeys to find out about her mysterious past, and discovers her true destiny...
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

WindClan

**Leader **Crowstar- dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy** Tornear- tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Medicine Cat** Kestrelwing- light brown tabby tom Warriors

**Whitetail**- small white she cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw

**Antpelt**- light brown she cat with darker brown specks

Apprentice, Sedgepaw

**Harespring**- white tom with ginger patches

**Breezewhisper**- smoky gray tom with blue eyes **Apprentice, Thistlepaw**

**Seedwhisker**- light gray tom

**Owlwhisker**- light brown tom

**Eaglewing**- dark brown she cat with pale brown stripes

**Thrushpelt**- pale cream she cat

Queens

**Nightcloud**- black she cat with amber eyes, mother of **Crowstar**'s kits- **Gustkit **(black tom), **Meadowkit** (gray she kit), and **Leafkit** (small light brown tabby she kit with amber eyes and white paws)

**Gorsetail**- pale cream and brown she cat, mother of **Tornear**'s kits- **Sagekit** (pale gray she kit) and **Milkkit** (creamy white tom)

**Heathereye**- light brown tabby she cat, expecting **Harespring**'s kits

Apprentices

**Sunpaw**- golden tabby tom

**Swallowpaw**- dark brown she cat

**Sedgepaw**- golden brown tom

Elders

**Ashfoot**- dark gray she cat, former deputy of WindClan

**Rushtail-** brown tabby tom

ThunderClan

**Leader ****Firestar**- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Apprentice, Blossompaw**

**Deputy ****Hollyleaf-** black she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Briarpaw**

**Medicine Cat** **Jayfeather-** blind gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors

**Lionblaze**- golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Clearpaw

**Sandstorm**- pale ginger she cat

Apprentice, Ashpaw

**Dustpelt- **brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Rosepaw

**Graystripe**- dark gray tom

Apprentice, Toadpaw

**Squirrelflight**- dark ginger she cat

Apprentice, Foxpaw

**Cloudtail**- long furred white tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

**Brightheart- **white she cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Steampaw

**Whitewing**- white she cat

**Birchfall-** light brown tabby tom

**Berrynose**- cream colored tom

**Hazeltail**- small gray and white she cat

**Mousewhisker**- gray and white tom

**Cinderheart**- dark gray she cat

Apprentice, Bumblepaw

**Moonstripe**- silver tabby she cat, formerly known as Millie

Queens

**Daisy**- long furred cream colored she cat, expecting **Thornclaw'**s kits

**Honeyfern**- bracken colored tabby, mother of **Berrynose**'s kits- **Creamkit **(cream colored she kit) and **Fawnkit** (pale golden she kit)

**Poppyfrost**- tortoiseshell she cat, expecting **Lionblaze**'s kits

**Sorreltail**- tortoiseshell she cat, expecting **Brackenfur**'s kits

Apprentices

**Toadpaw**- black tom

**Rosepaw**- cream colored she cat

**Bumblepaw**- gray tom with black tabby stripes

**Briarpaw**- brown tabby she cat

**Blossompaw**- tortoiseshell she cat with white spots

**Steampaw**- found in the forest as a kit, a small gray tom, blind in one eye.

Elders

**Mousefur**- wiry brown she cat

**Longtail**- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to blindness

**Brambleclaw**- dark brown tabby tom, temporarily in elders den due to injured ears

RiverClan

**Leader ****Mistystar**- gray she cat

**Apprentice, Splashpaw**

**Deputy** **Mosspelt**- tortoiseshell she cat with ice-blue eyes

**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Medicine Cat** **Mothwing**- dappled golden tabby she cat

Apprentice, Willowshine Warriors

**Voletooth**- small brown tom

**Reedwhisker**- black tom

Apprentice, Grasspaw

**Beechfur**- light brown tom

Apprentice, Sneezepaw

**Rippletail**- dark gray tabby she cat

**Dawnflower**- light gray she cat

**Apprentice, Mallowpaw**

**Pouncetail**- ginger and white tom

Apprentice, Pricklepaw

**Swallowtail**- dark tabby she cat

**Minnowsplash**- white she cat with black flecks

Apprentice, Finchpaw

**Mintfur-** light gray tabby she cat

Queens

**Graymist**- pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes, mother of **Voletooth**'s kits- **Stonekit** (dark gray tom) and **Greenkit** (brown she kit)

**Icewing**- pure white she cat, mother of **Beechfur**'s kits- **Ivorykit** (pure white she kit) and **Heronkit **(light brown tom)

**Dapplenose**- mottled gray she cat, expecting **Pouncetail**'s kits

Elders

**Blackclaw**- smoky black tom

**Stonestream**- dark gray tom

ShadowClan

**Leader ****Blackstar**- big white tom with huge jet black paws

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Deputy **Russetfur- dark ginger she cat

**Medicine Cat **Littlecloud- small tabby tom

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

Warriors

**Oakfur**- small brown tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

**Rowanclaw**- dark ginger tom

**Smokefoot**- black tom

Apprentice, Ebonypaw

**Ivytail**- black, white, and tortoiseshell she cat

**Apprentice, Olivepaw**

**Toadfoot**- dark brown tom

**Marshflower**- dark brown she cat

Apprentice, Lichenpaw

**Owlfang**- small brown tom

Apprentice, Pinepaw

**Kinkfur**- long furred she cat with fur sticking out at all angles

**Emberfoot-** dark gray tom with one ginger paw

Queens **Snowbird**- pure white she cat, mother of **Oakfur**'s kits- **Pondkit** (brown she kit) and **Cypresskit** (white tom)

**Appleblossom**- pale ginger she cat, expecting **Blackstar**'s kits

**Whitewater**- pure white she cat, blind in one eye, expecting **Smokefoot**'s kits

Elders

**Cedarheart**- dark gray tom


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Crowfeather looked at Nightcloud, who was grabbing a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. The black she cat was heavily pregnant with their second litter, but it was only because Leafpool was pregnant, too.

He sighed, thinking of the light brown tabby. His heartbeat sped up a beat as he pictured her soft pelt, her perfect white paws, and her amber eyes that sparkled in the sunshine like sun on the surface of the lake.

Suddenly, Swallowpaw called out from a lookout post. "Invaders!" she yowled. "Invaders in our territory!"

Crowfeather snapped out of his trance. Onestar was putting together a battle party. "I'll take Owlwhisker, Weaselfur, Crowfeather, Seedpelt, Harespring, Sedgepaw, and Thistlepaw!" the leader meowed.

Crowfeather hurried to join the battle party, and the cats raced out of the WindClan camp. Coming to the top of a rise, Crowfeather spotted the invaders. It was a group of five cats, hurrying towards the far side of WindClan territory with prey dangling from their mouths. He opened his mouth to draw in their scent. "They're just rouges."

Onestar nodded. "WindClan, attack!" he yowled, and the warriors streamed down the hill. The rouges looked up at the noise, and turned tail to flee when they saw the strong cats coming to confront them. Crowfeather aimed a blow at the last one's tail, feeling a small satisfaction as his claws snagged the cat's flesh.

Onestar watched as the cats disappeared over the far hill of WindClan territory. He turned to his warriors. "That should teach them to stay out of our territory. Let's go patrol the ThunderClan border. I want to make sure that those yellow-bellied forest warriors haven't been stealing our prey," he hissed.

Crowfeather felt a small flash of anger. Leafpool wasn't yellow-bellied, and neither were Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight! He'd also seen his kits in ThunderClan- Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze- and they weren't cowards at all.

Sighing, Crowfeather followed the others along the border line, dutifully keeping a sharp eye out for other cats. Suddenly, he heard a quiet hiss. "Crowfeather!"

He stopped in his tracks. Peering under a bush in ThunderClan territory, Crowfeather was met by a familiar pair of amber eyes. Breathing out in relief, he called up to the patrol. "Onestar! I want to check something out real quick. You can go on ahead, I'll catch up."

His leader nodded. "Go ahead, but don't try to catch up to us. Just head back to camp."

Crowfeather nodded to the leader and then waited until the patrol was out of sight. He quickly jumped the stream into ThunderClan territory and then ducked under cover of a bush.

Leafpool sat up to greet him. "Crowfeather! I've been waiting all day for you to show up!"

Crowfeather touched his nose to hers. "Leafpool, you shouldn't have come all this way, especially while you are carrying kits! How long until they are born?"

The medicine cat glanced fondly at her mate. "Probably just one quarter moon!" she mewed happily.

Crowfeather nudged her to her feet. "You'd better get back to camp," he mewed, supporting her.

Suddenly Leafpool let out a gasp. Crowfeather laid her back down, pulling her back under the bush. "Leafpool, what's wrong?"

"The- the kits…" she mewed. "They're coming…" She trailed off. Slowly, her sides began to heave. Crowfeather watched, helpless, as his mate's blood poured into the earth. Something was wrong- he had watched kit-birthing before, and there was never this much blood!

"Leafpool! Leafpool, talk to me!"

Leafpool gasped for breath. "Crowfeather, something's gone wrong…"

Crowfeather nuzzled her and watched as, slowly, a kit emerged. He nose at it, and looked away in grief. The kit had been born dead.

Two more stillborn kits followed. Finally, the last kit emerged. Crowfeather held his breath, and then felt a rush of joy. It was alive!

He picked up the kit and nestled it into Leafpool's belly. He turned to his mate. "Leafpool, she's ali-" he broke off when he saw Leafpool. Her head was on the ground, and her breathing was shallow.

"Crowfeather…" she gasped. "Goodbye, my love."

Crowfeather stared at her in agony. "Leafpool, no! Don't leave me!"

"Take care of our kit, Crowfeather," Leafpool mewed. Then she heaved one last shuddering breath and lay still.

Crowfeather opened his jaws to wail, but no sound came out. He looked at the body before him. "No… Leafpool… don't leave me now!"

Leafpool, the love of his life, was gone. He turned to the kit, a tiny copy of Leafpool. She was all he had left. All his anger and grief welled up inside him. _With a medicine cat, both the kit _and _her mother would be alive!_ _Why does this always happen to me? First Feathertail… and now Leafpool?_ He wanted to wail to StarClan like a kit.

Picking up his kit, Crowfeather turned his paws in the direction of the WindClan camp. He would make sure that his little Leafkit had a perfect life in WindClan. And he would make sure that she had the right to love.


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. Here is the first real chapter. The entire story will be from Leafkit's point of view. Thanks to NewProphecy for being my first reviewer! Second person to review gets to decide who should play a more important part in the story: Gustkit or Meadowkit. One of these kits will get a super important role. You can decide which one!

**NewProphecy: Yes, Leafkit is Leafpool reincarnated. Unless, of course, you think that is lame. Tell me if its ok.**

**Chapter 1**

Leafkit glanced around the nursery. Her mother, Nightcloud, was sleeping peacefully. So were her littermates, Gustkit and Meadowkit.

With one last furtive glance around, Leafkit crept out of the back of the nursery. There, she stood at the entrance to a tiny tunnel: her secret way out of the camp.

Leafkit had taken to slipping out of camp at night and going to WindClan's small stretch of woodland to think. It was perfectly safe, she reasoned. What on WindClan's territory would harm a five moon old kit? The sheep and dogs had left one moon ago, and she could hide if she needed to.

Breathing in the warm greenleaf air, she walked along a small path until she came to a clearing underneath WindClan's biggest oak. It was surrounded by brambles and lined with soft moss and heather. A few tail-lengths away, the ThunderClan boundary stream gurgled over rocks on its way to the lake.

Leafkit certainly had a lot to think about on her midnight excursions. For instance, why was she a light brown tabby? The fur color didn't run in her family. Her mother was black; her father gray. Her littermates were black. Even her grandparents were all some shade of gray!

How, then, had she ended up with a light brown tabby pelt and delicate white paws?

Another thing to wonder at were her parents' and littermates' behaviors. Crowstar favored her over Gustkit and Meadowkit. He even liked her more than Breezewhisper, his first son. If Gustkit or Meadowkit asked Crowstar to play, the answer was always no. But if Leafkit asked, Crowstar would play until she fell asleep!

Even more confusing was Leafkit's mother's behavior. Nightcloud loved Gustkit and Meadowkit, but acted as if she absolutely hated Leafkit. She had acted like this for as long as Leafkit could remember.

Suddenly, Leafkit was jolted out of her thoughts by a low growling. Spinning around, she peered into the darkness. She could make out a bushy tail, a long snout, gleaming amber eyes… this was definitely not a cat. She let out a whimper, and the creature attacked.

Leafkit felt teeth puncture the skin on her back, and she wailed as loudly as she could. A hot, sticky liquid soaked her fur. The animal continued biting her, then grabbed her scruff and started shaking her. Leafkit saw stars, dirt, the tree… She could feel blackness pressing in on her, threatening to knock her unconscious.

Just as the kit was about to give up the fight, a golden blur shot out of the bushes and rammed the animal in the side. The creature promptly dropped Leafkit and turned, snarling, to face the newcomer.

Leafkit watched in amazement as the warrior ducked and turned, leapt and twisted, and slowly drove the animal away without help from any cat. Then the cat turned to her.

Leafkit managed to sit up. "Who are you?" she mewed weakly.

"I'm Lionblaze," the stranger meowed. "I'm a ThunderClan warrior. What in the world are you doing out here alone? Come on, I'd better take you to my brother."

Lionblaze gently picked up Leafkit by the scruff and set off through the forest. They crossed the ThunderClan boundary and headed into the thicker woods. By now the faintest tendrils of dawn were creeping into the sky, and the birds were beginning to twitter.

As Leafkit was carried through the forest, the sights and sounds set her heart alive, and she wondered why. She was a WindClan cat born and bred. Surely she belonged on the open moorland instead of underneath trees? Try as she might, she just couldn't explain the strange feeling that she got when she traveled through the forest.

Finally, Lionblaze pushed his way into a clearing surrounded by brambles. Two other cats sat there, a black she cat and a small gray tabby tom. Lionblaze set Leafkit down and nudged her forward.

The black she cat sniffed Leafkit's pelt. "Lionblaze, what are you doing with a WindClan kit?" she asked sharply.

Lionblaze snorted. "The better question is, what is a WindClan kit doing out of camp by itself, and whose kit is it? I had to fight of a fox to save her pelt!" he meowed, gesturing toward Leafkit.

Leafkit glanced at the gray tabby. He sniffed her and immediately stiffened. "Stop bickering! Honestly, you two are worse than a pair of jackdaws. Hollyleaf, what color is the kit's pelt?" he meowed impatiently.

Leafkit stared. "You mean you can't see?" she mewed.

The black cat, whom Leafkit guessed was Hollyleaf, silenced her with a glance and then turned to the gray tabby. "She's a light brown tabby with white paws and a white chest. Why do you ask, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather stiffened again and prodded Leafkit with the tip of his tail. "Who's your father?" he asked.

Leafkit peered at him curiously. She recognized the name Jayfeather- this was the ThunderClan medicine cat! "Crowstar is my father, and my mother is Nightcloud, and my name is Leafkit."

Jayfeather stared at her. Then he shook his head, muttering to himself, and started sniffing her scratches again. "This is pretty bad," he mewed, turning to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. "I'm bringing her back to my den."

Hollyleaf nodded. "Firestar won't mind."

Lionblaze snorted. "Firestar might mind, but he sure won't _argue_, is what you mean, Hollyleaf. He wouldn't say anything if you brought a fox in. Too busy worrying about the prophe-"

Jayfeather cut Lionblaze off with a hiss, and then he picked Leafkit up and they started the long trek to the ThunderClan camp. Leafkit took in the sights and sounds of the forest hungrily. She'd always felt more at home in the trees than in the open moorland, though she couldn't explain how- she was a WindClan cat born and bred!

Leafkit soon saw a thorn barrier ahead, and Jayfeather carried her toward it with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf close behind. Leafkit was surprised at how well Jayfeather could navigate the dense forest blind. The cats padded through the thorn barrier, ignoring a curious glance from a white warrior guarding the entrance.

By now the sun had risen over the horizon. Leafkit was carried through the ThunderClan camp, drawing glances and curious looks from cats in the camp. Leafkit saw a bright orange tom pad into the clearing; the sun set his pelt ablaze. The kit gasped. This must be the great Firestar!

Hollyleaf veered off to talk to her leader, while Lionblaze and Jayfeather continued across the hollow. They came to a split in the rock leading to a cave. Jayfeather set Leafkit in a mossy nest and then began selecting some leaves while talking quietly with Lionblaze.

Finally, Lionblaze walked over to Leafkit. "Okay, Leafkit. I'm going to leave you with Jayfeather. He may seem a little grumpy, but he's actually really nice," the warrior meowed. "Hollyleaf or I will check in on you later, so get some sleep."

Leafkit nodded sleepily. "Okay. When can I go back to WindClan?"

Lionblaze looked toward Jayfeather, and the gray tom walked over to the kit. "Probably about a quarter moon," he meowed, smearing green goop over her fur.

Leafkit wrinkled her nose. This special goop didn't smell too good. "What is that stuff, anyways?"

Jayfeather rubbed the mixture into her skin. "This is a poultice of dock, marigold, burdock root, and comfrey."

Leafkit nodded. "Dock, marigold, burdock roots, and comfrey," she murmured. She continued repeating the names until a black wave of sleep crashed over her, and she saw no more.

**Virtual Leafkit plushies for all who review. Come on, you know you want to push the button…**

**By the way, my user name takes a long time to type. So, you can call me one of the following: Fuki (pronounced Foo-Key), Holly, or Cinderpaw.**


	4. Chapter 2

A/N- Okay. So, I, the great incredible author, have decided to allow any reviewers to choose an important choice. So, reviewers, in chapter 4 one of Leafkit's littermates will get an important role. Which one? You decide. Review me with a name. (Gustkit or Meadowkit) If you wait until Chap. 3 you can see some of the kits' personalities. Chapter Two

Leafkit awoke to a strange place. Rock walls and little piles of plants surrounded her, and her fur was covered in sticky green goop. She felt a rush of panic as she observed her surroundings.

_Where am I? Where are Nightcloud and my littermates?_ She jumped up to look around, then sank back to her nest with a whimper as pain overwhelmed her. Then she saw the pool next to her nest, and all her memories came rushing back.

She remembered sneaking out of camp… the fox attacking her… and then Lionblaze saving her and bringing her to the ThunderClan camp. _This must be Jayfeather's den._

Just then, Lionblaze's sister came into the small den. A mouse swung from her mouth. _What was her name again? Hollybush? Hollyteeth… _"Hollyleaf!" Leafkit mewed joyfully.

The black warrior nodded. "That's right. I brought you some freshkill," she meowed, setting down the mouse. "By the way, where's Jayfeather?"

Leafkit shrugged, then winced at the pain in her shoulders. "Dunno. I just woke up," she mewed, biting into the mouse. Its flavor seeped over her tongue, making her realize how hungry she was. She devoured the rest, eating it in rapid bites.

Hollyleaf licked Leafkit's head, smoothing down the fur. "Alright, I'll find him. Do you want to go to the nursery? There are some kits there your age to play with."

Leafkit nodded eagerly. "Okay!"

Hollyleaf looked her over. "First I want Jayfeather to have a look at you, and then I'll take you over."

Jayfeather chose that moment to poke his head inside the den. "Hello, Hollyleaf, Leafkit," he meowed. Glancing at Hollyleaf, he meowed, "You want to take her to the nursery?"

"I thought it might be good for her to get to know Creamkit and Fawnkit, especially if she's going to be here for a while."

Jayfeather nodded. He used a claw to scrape the poultice off of her back. "I'll put on a new poultice later," he meowed. Then he turned to Leafkit. "Listen, Leafkit," he mewed. "I'll let you play, but I want you to play _gently_, all right? _No _combat."

"Alright," Leafkit mewed. She didn't really mind- she had never much liked combat play, anyways. She didn't understand why Gustkit and Meadowkit thought it was all that great.

Jayfeather padded over to Hollyleaf, his expression turning serious. He murmured something in the black she cat's ear, and her expression, too, grew serious. She nodded once, glancing at the kit. Leafkit desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, but she knew better that to but into grown cats' conversation.

Finally, Hollyleaf led the way out of Jayfeather's den. "Come on, Leafkit."

Leafkit followed Hollyleaf out into the ThunderClan camp, blinking her eyes in the sunhigh brightness. _Sunhigh?_ "Hollyleaf, just how long have I slept?"

Hollyleaf led her to a sunny corner of the camp. "You slept for two sunrises," the she cat meowed.

As Leafkit looked around, she found that she liked the ThunderClan camp. It was more sheltered than the WindClan one, and kept the wind off of the camp. She shook her head. _You won't be here for long, so stop thinking that everything is so great. Besides, you're a _WindClan _cat! You're supposed to like the wind!_

Hollyleaf showed Leafkit over to a corner of the hollow, where four queens were basking in the sun. The black she cat nudged Leafkit forward.

"Leafkit, this is Daisy," Hollyleaf mewed, gesturing towards a cream colored she cat. "She'll take care of you while you are here. Then these are Sorreltail, Honeyfern, and Poppyfrost," she mewed, pointing in turn to a tortoiseshell, a pale bracken colored tabby, and a tortoiseshell and white she cat.

"This is Leafkit," Hollyleaf meowed, speaking to the queens.

Daisy swept Leafkit toward her with her tail. "Welcome to ThunderClan, dear!" the she cat purred.

Leafkit purred as the other queens greeted her warmly. She liked these ThunderClan cats already. They were much nicer than _her_ mother!

Honeyfern, the golden she cat, raised her voice. "Creamkit! Fawnkit! Come play over here!" she called.

Two kits that looked about Leafkit's age came racing over to the queens. One was a pale bracken colored tabby like her mother, and the other a dark cream colored tom.

Honeyfern beckoned them towards Leafkit. "Leafkit, this is Fawnkit," she mewed, pointing to the tabby, "and this is Creamkit."

Leafkit nodded. "Hi!"

Creamkit looked at her curiously. "Are you really from WindClan?" he mewed.

Leafkit nodded again. "Yep!"

Fawnkit snorted and nudged her brother. "Come on, Creamkit! Just because she's from WindClan, doesn't mean she's different!"

Creamkit shrugged. "Alright. Do you want to play?"

"Sure!" Leafkit meowed happily. "Shall we play tag, or chase the rabbit, or…" she trailed off when she saw the kits' strange expressions.

"What are those games?" Fawnkit mewed. "We usually play invade ShadowClan, or catch, or hunt the bug."

"Well," Leafkit mewed, "tag is where one cat chases the others until she catches somecat, and then that cat chases the others. Catch the rabbit is where one cat is a rabbit, and the others catch it. We play catch, too. What are your games about?"

"Invading ShadowClan is where some kits are ShadowClan and others are ThunderClan, and then they fight," Creamkit mewed.

Fawnkit stepped up. "Hunt the bug is where you go around and hunt beetles, and then whoever has the most wins," she meowed.

Leafkit nodded. "Well, Jayfeather said I can't do combat. What do you guys want to play?

Creamkit thought for a moment. "Tag sounds fun," he mewed. "How 'bout we try that?"

"Sure," mewed Fawnkit. "Who's it?"

"I am!" Leafkit yowled, and raced for Fawnkit. The small tabby hopped nimbly out of the way.

Creamkit laughed. "You can't catch me, you slow snail!"

Leafkit turned and raced after him. "We'll see who's the snail around here in a minute!" she mewed. She slowly closed in on him, and then pounced and grabbed his tail. "You're it!"

Fawnkit danced by her brother. "Hey, slow snail. Bet you can't catch me!" She and Leafkit pranced circles around the tom until finally, he pounced on his sister.

"Hah!" the tom mewed. "I've got you now!"

The three kits collapsed onto the dirt, exhausted. "When I get bigger," Creamkit

mewed, "I'm going to be the best leader ever!"

Fawnkit batted him lazily with her paw. "No you're not. Don't be silly- _I'll_ be leader, and you can be deputy."

"Fine," Creamkit meowed. He stuck his tongue out at his sister, then turned to Leafkit. "What are you going to be, Leafkit? Leader of WindClan?" he asked.

Leafkit thought for a moment. "Maybe," she mewed. She thought about how Lionblaze had saved her with his fighting skills. She thought of hunting for her Clan, racing into battle alongside her Clanmates… but then she thought of Jayfeather and his plants, about how he had saved her, healed her wounds… _Dock, marigold, burdock and comfrey…_

"You know what," she mewed, half to herself, "I think that I want to be a medicine cat."


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay. Here is another chapter. Sorry, I didn't get to feature Leafkit's littermates here. Next chapter! Okee doky. I got 5 new reviews.

**Crystalstar Medicine cat: Thanks for the compliments! Also, thanks for pointing out my error. You may be glad to know that I fixed it. Creamkit and Fawnkit are Berrynose's, and I made Breezepelt Breezewhisper 'cause I like it better.**

**Ripplewater: Nice name. Thanks for the compliments.**

**Dr. Pepper Princess: Thanks. I'll try to update once a day.**

**Crazed Reader: I'll take your suggestions.**

Chapter Three

Leafkit stood as Hollyleaf padded up to her. Her wounds were completely healed and she felt as strong as ever.

"Yes, Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf gave her a swift lick. "I'm taking you back to WindClan today. Why don't you go say your goodbyes and have a bite to eat? We'll leave afterwards."

"Okay," Leafkit mewed. "I'll miss you guys," she admitted.

Hollyleaf nodded. "Remember," she meowed, a strange look crossing her eyes, "even if your dreams seem to be failing, you should always keep trying to fulfill them."

Leafkit nodded, wondering at the look in Hollyleaf's eyes. "I'll remember."

She padded over to the sunny patch where the queens were gossiping. Daisy, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern turned to look at her.

"Hi," the kit mewed. "I'm leaving today. I've come to say goodbye."

Daisy gave her an affectionate lick. "Goodbye, dear. I'll miss you."

Poppyfrost nodded. "Perhaps we can meet again at Gatherings," the tortoiseshell meowed.

Honeyfern sighed. "I'll miss you too, Leafkit. You'd better say goodbye to Creamkit and Fawnkit before you go."

Leafkit nodded sadly. "Okay. Goodbye, Daisy. Bye, Poppyfrost and Honeyfern."

The queens dipped their heads. "StarClan go with you!" Poppyfrost called.

Leafkit padded over to where Lionblaze was leaving with a patrol. "Goodbye, Lionblaze!" she called.

The warrior flicked his tail. "Bye, Leafkit!" he meowed, and raced out of the camp, Berrynose and Mousewhisker hard on his heels.

Leafkit then raced over to the freshkill pile, where her friends were fighting over a squirrel. She leapt onto Creamkit's back, and the three tussled for a moment.

Leafkit hopped out of the fray, shaking dust from her back. "Hi, guys. I gotta go back to WindClan today. I came to say goodbye."

"Awe, man!" Creamkit mewed. "I want you to stay here forever!"

Fawnkit nodded. "I guess your parents are probably missing you, though."

"Yeah," Leafkit mewed. _Well, one of them is. Nightcloud probably jumped for joy when I disappeared._

"Well, I guess we'll see you as apprentices," Fawnkit continued. "See ya later, Leafy."

"Yeah, see ya later," Creamkit echoed.

Leafkit gave them both a swift lick. "I'll look for you at my first Gathering. You'll see me with Kestrelwing!"

Leafkit still held onto her desire to become a medicine cat. Fawnkit and her brother had tried to convince her numerous times that it was the wrong path, but Leafkit still stuck with her dream.

Finally, Leafkit padded over to the medicine den to give her farewells to Jayfeather. She breathed in the scents of herbs. _Dock, marigold, burdock, and comfrey… this is where I belong._

Jayfeather was sorting herbs when she walked in. He looked up to face her. "You've come to say goodbye?"

Leafkit nodded sadly. "Thanks for all that you've taught me, Jayfeather."

The medicine den held fond memories for Leafkit. When he had learned about her wish to become WindClan's next medicine cat, Jayfeather had let Leafkit become his helper. In the last quarter moon, she had learned the names and uses of some of the herbs. Jayfeather had taught her how to remove a thorn stuck in a cat's pad, and she had even gotten to help with the birth of Sorreltail's kits.

Leafkit felt a rush of sadness when she thought of Sorreltail. The queen's mate had been killed earlier this moon. _The kits will never know a father._

Jayfeather jolted Leafkit out of her thoughts. "You'd better eat something, Leafkit. I'll see you at Gatherings. Give Kestrelwing my greetings."

"I will," Leafkit promised. "Goodbye."

The medicine cat flicked his tail. "May StarClan light your path."

Leafkit padded over to the fresh-kill pile, selecting a large vole. She gulped it down in quick, hungry bites.

Turning, the tabby kit found Hollyleaf ready and waiting for her. "Okay," Leafkit mewed. "I'm ready."

Hollyleaf flicked the kit's ear with her tailtip. "Okay, then. Let's go!"

The black warrior led the way out of camp and into the forest, Leafkit padding after her. The kit felt pride that she hardly had to struggle to keep up- she was old enough to be apprenticed!

As if reading her mind, Hollyleaf meowed, "So, Leafkit, how long until Crowstar makes you an apprentice?"

"I turn six moons old tomorrow, actually!" the smaller cat mewed happily.

Hollyleaf nodded, and the she cats chatted as they padded through the forest. Eventually, Leafkit's sharp ears picked up the gurgle of the boundary stream. Soon, she was standing beside it, looking into WindClan territory.

Hollyleaf picked Leafkit up by the scruff and nimbly leapt the stream. Setting the kit down, she meowed, "Okay, Leafkit. Lead the way."

Leafkit walked away from the stream until she came to her thinking clearing. She shuddered as she saw her own blood spotting the ground. _I don't want to meet another fox for as long as I live!_

Hollyleaf noticed her shiver. "Don't worry," the older cat meowed. "I won't let any foxes eat you."

Leafkit frowned and then fell into track along her familiar path to the camp. The cats trotted along the path until they came to Leafkit's secret entrance.

Hollyleaf frowned. "I can't fit through that rabbit hole," she meowed.

Leafkit nodded. "I know. That was my secret entrance. You and I can just follow the camp wall until we come to the real entrance."

Hollyleaf led the way, walking around the perimeter of the camp until they came to entrance. There, they ran smack into a patrol headed by Crowstar.

Crowstar dipped his head to Hollyleaf. "What business brings you here to WindClan, Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf dipped her head to the WindClan leader. Pulling Leafkit out from behind her, she meowed, "Greetings, Crowstar. I have come to return a WindClan kit that seemed to have wandered off."

Crowstar glanced at Leafkit, unspoken thoughts glimmering in his eyes. His gaze turned to the ThunderClan deputy. "Thank you, Hollyleaf. Leafkit disappeared one quarter moon ago." His eyes flashed at the black warrior. "Why was she not returned until now?"

Hollyleaf met his gaze coolly. "One of my warriors rescued her from a fox. I thought it best to keep her until she was healed. My medicine cat took very good care of her, I assure you."

Crowstar glared at her. "Very well, deputy," he meowed, snatching Leafkit up. "Goodbye." The leader turned and stalked into the camp, Leafkit swinging from his mouth.

Crowstar dropped Leafkit on the ground. She could tell that her father was furious. The kit hung her head.

Crowstar sighed. "We will talk when I get back, Leafkit." Then he turned and stalked out of the camp, after his patrol.

**Review, everybody! Next chapter, apprentice ceremony! Whooo hoo! ******


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Leafkit peeked meekly into her father's den. "Yes, Crowstar?"

Crowstar flicked his tail, summoning her inside. He sighed. "Leafkit, dear. I don't want you to ever do that again."

Leafkit looked at her paws. "I won't, father."

The leader nodded. "Now, did you want to talk to me about something?

Leafkit nodded. "While I was in ThunderClan, well, I made a decision…" The kit took a deep breath. "Father, I want to become a medicine cat."

Crowstar jumped up. "No!" he snarled. "No. Absolutely not. Not again."

Leafkit stared. _Not again? What's he talking about?_ "But, father… I talked to Kestrelwing. He said I'd be a great apprentice. Besides, I've already memorized some of the her-"

Crowstar cut her off, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Leafkit, I said no and that is that. Go fetch your littermates. I want to talk to them."

He turned away, and Leafkit could see that she was dismissed. She hung her head and padded sadly out of the den.

Leafkit padded over to the nursery, where Gustkit and Meadowkit were playing. The kits sat up and turned towards her when they spotted her walking towards them.

Meadowkit glared at her. "Well, look, Gustkit! It's the great fox-catcher, just returning from patrol!" she sneered.

Gustkit was nicer. "Hey, Leafkit," he meowed, ignoring a hiss from Meadowkit. "Maybe you can tell us about ThunderClan."

Leafkit grinned half-heartedly. "I'd be glad to, but right now, Crowstar wants to see you. He's in his den."

Gustkit nodded and the two scampered off to their father's den.

Leafkit sat in a small patch of shade to wait for her littermates' return. However, even in the shade, the heat was stifling, and soon she dozed off.

Leafkit woke to Gustkit prodding her in the side with a paw. "Hi, Leafkit. Do you want to tell us your story?"

"Sure!"

Meadowkit snorted. "You can listen to her all you want. _I'm_ going to talk to mother."

Leafkit's brother sighed. "Don't mind her. She's just jealous, 'cause you're prettier than she is."

Leafkit grinned. "I'm just glad that _you're_ nice. Shall I start the story?"

"Hang on," Gustkit mewed. "Let me go get Sagekit and Milkkit. They love stories!"

Leafkit flicked her tail. "Alright. I'll wait here, hurry back!"

Within seconds, Gustkit reappeared with Sagekit and Milkkit hot on his heels. "Hi, Leafkit!" Milkkit mewed. "Guess what? Me and Sagekit are three moons now!"

Leafkit smiled. "Wow, you guys are just getting huge!" Then she started her story, starting with when the fox attacked. As she finished, she noticed that even Meadowkit had drawn near to listen.

It was now past sunset, and crickets were chirping out on the moor. Nightcloud walked over with the other queens. "Let's go in to the nursery. There are bugs out, and I wouldn't want Gustkit or Meadowkit getting bitten."

The other queens agreed, and Leafkit followed them into the nursery. She settled into her nest and soon fell asleep.

Leafkit woke up the next day excited. Today was her apprentice ceremony! Finally, she would be on her path to WindClan's next medicine cat. Then her heart plummeted as she remembered Crowstar's refusal to make her a medicine cat.

She looked at Nightcloud, who was grooming Gustkit and Meadowkit until their pelts shone. Gustkit wriggled under his mother's tongue.

"Be still!" Nightcloud snapped. "I want you two looking nice for the ceremony!" She noticed Leafkit watching. "What are you looking at? Why aren't you grooming yourself?"

Leafkit glanced at her mother hopefully. "Won't you help?"

Nightcloud stared. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" she snapped. "Take care of yourself."

Leafkit sighed and began smoothing down her fur. Suddenly, Crowstar's call rang out across the camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!"

Leafkit hurried out into the clearing and sat beneath the Highstone. Nightcloud, Gustkit, and Meadowkit settled down beside her. The brown tabby kit's fur shone in the dawn light, and the sky was just getting light.

Crowstar looked proudly down on his Clan. "We gather here today to perform an important ceremony. Leafkit, Meadowkit, and Gustkit have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to be apprenticed!"

Leafkit looked out over the crowd of cats, searching for a warrior with an expectant look. She was curious about who the new mentors would be.

Crowstar looked down at his kits. "Leafkit, you are ready to become an apprentice. From now on, you will be known as Leafpaw. Gustkit, you have reached the age of six moons. Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gustpaw. Meadowkit, you too are ready to become an apprentice. You will be known as Meadowpaw.

"Harespring, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Gustpaw. WindClan honors your courage and speed, and we hope you will do your best to pass these qualities to Gustpaw.  
"Kestrelwing, you are ready to take an apprentice." Leafpaw gasped. Had her father changed his mind? She would fulfill her dream after all! She waited with baited breath as Crowstar continued the ceremony.

"Your apprentice will be Meadowpaw."

Leafpaw's heart plummeted. _No, no, no, no, no! He did not just say that. He wouldn't… he did._ Leafpaw stared as Meadowpaw padded up to Kestrelwing and touched noses with him. The gray she cat shot Leafpaw a triumphant glare as she walked back to the crowd with her new mentor.

Crowstar continued the ceremony. "Finally, I will be mentor to Leafpaw. I promise that I will try my best to teach her all that I know." He hopped down from Highstone and stood in front of her.

Leafpaw realized numbly that he was waiting for her to touch noses with him. She glared at him, refusing to step forward. _This is what his talk with my littermates was about! To fill the position I wanted… to make sure that I didn't get it! I hate you, Father! You've ruined my dreams! I don't want to be your apprentice._

Crowstar stared at his daughter. "Leafpaw, come on!" he hissed.

Leafpaw glared at him. "I hate you, Father." Then she turned tail and raced over to the apprentice den. Finding a patch of moss at the back, she settled down in it and glared moodily at the wall.

Gustpaw padded into the den. "Leafpaw. I need to talk to you."

Leafpaw sat up, looking at him sadly. "This is what Crowstar's talk was about, wasn't it?"

Gustpaw nodded glumly. "He told us that he didn't want you to be medicine cat. He asked if one of us would fill the position. I told him that was stupid, but… well, Meadowpaw just wanted to hurt you, so she said yes."

Leafpaw hissed softly. "I hate Crowstar. And Meadowpaw and Nightcloud."

Gustpaw lay down next to her. "That's not the only thing I wanted to tell you about," he mewed. "You see, the other day, before Hollyleaf brought you back, Nightcloud said she was going to have an important talk with Crowstar. I thought it would be about which mentor I got, but I was wrong."

The black tom took a deep breath. "Go on," Leafpaw prompted.

"Well, Leafpaw, they were talking about you. Nightcloud was really mad at Crowstar, and, well, umm… well, I found out… Oh, I don't know if I should tell you, Leafpaw!"

"It's okay," soothed Leafpaw. "Just tell me. I won't be mad."

Gustpaw's expression turned deadly serious. "Look, Leafpaw. The thing I found out is that… Well, Nightcloud's not your mother."


End file.
